wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Jasper
Bone's oc, first true royal dragon! No use without permission. As a child, you would wait In a nutshell "I cannot sum up my sister in one word." ~Princess Jewel Jasper is different than most royalty. She's not super kind, but not super evil, either. Princess Jasper believes in just rulers- be kind, but not too kind. Personally, Jasper hates ''her mother, Ruby, who was way too overprotective in her youth. Ruby would beat her if she spoke up, but would let Jasper's sister, Jewel, get away with everything. However, she doesn't envy her sister. Due to an animus-enchanted object, Jasper was able to see Queen Scarlet before her death. She quite liked Scarlet, and Jasper is currently conspiring to revive Scarlet, and get her grandma on the throne. And watch from far away Apperance "My niece- she's quite striking, if you ask me. " ~Vermilion Some say she looks like an average SkyWing from afar, but up close? That is a whole different story. One could say that Princess Jasper is beautiful, but she doesn't think so herself. Jasper is a bright (but not eye-burning) shade of scarlet, complemented with red-orange scales. Her eyes are gold, like that of an average SkyWing, and her stomach is a shade of orange that is nearly yellow. Black "freckles" are scattered across the top of her face, with the most being by her nose horn. A nose ring adorns one side of her face, a jewelry choice despised by her mother. The same freckle marks are dashed across her wings, though some are actually burn scars from the unnamed assassin that broke into the hatchery. One of Jasper's wing membranes has a little tear from an assassination attempt. However, the tear does not really affect her flight, although Jasper still prefers fighting on the ground. Her build is fairly average, with long legs. Jasper does not really care about her appearance, but she cares what others think about her. So, in major public events, she adorns herself with many jewels. The simple studs in her ears are replaced by giant golden hoops, and her bronze nose ring is swapped out for a platinum one. Jasper's ever-watching eyes are a golden color, like that of an average SkyWing. She has surprisingly good sight, perfect for addressing a dragon from far away. But you always know that you'd be the one to work while they all play Assassination Attempt "Thank you for keeping me safe, sister " ~Princess Jewel, after finding out that Jasper saves her as an egg ''Story accounted by Jasper, as told by Merlin The night was cold, and it was going to be the day that Princess Jewel hatched. Ruby was out on a diplomatic mission, which left the palace guards and two-year old Jasper to guard the egg. It was then when an attacker sneaked into the palace, blade swinging back and forth. They slashed a few guards in the throat, and flew as fast as they could. At first, Jasper thought it was to escape, but realized in horror that it was going for the egg. Jasper freaked out. She screeched as quiet as possible, but it wasn't satisfying. When she heard the scraping claws of the assassin, Jasper realized that she needed to hide. As the shadow turned the corner, Jasper found a rocky crevasse big enough to hide her and the egg. She ducked down, hoping the stranger would not see her. That's when the hulking figure came into the room, imposing and terrifying. Tongue flicking, blade scraping, the stranger knew their prize. It was when the stranger was about to walk out of the room when the egg slipped out of Jasper's grasp, and it rolled in front of the stranger's talons. "Well, well, well," the stranger hissed out in a hoarse female voice,"An egg right at my feet. Ha, pathetic, I can kill this egg with three talons tied behind my back." "She's my little sister, I won't let you!" Jasper cried, voice shaking. "Fierce. You'll be a dangerous threat to Ruby one day, and I can't let that happen," "You're not going to kill my sister!" "And how will you stop me, preposterous dragonet?" The dragon jumped onto Jasper, and swiped her claws. Lithe with quick reflexes, Jasper dodged most of her attacks, but one tore part of her wing membrane. She yelped in pain. It was in that moment when a burnt red SkyWing came in and subdued the attacker, knocking her off Jasper's back and pinning her under her talons. The egg slipped out of her talons. "No!" the attacker croaked. By now, the guards had surrounded the attacker. She was thrown in the dungeon, and would be later tried for treason. Jasper turned to the red dragon, who scales glowed brilliantly in the moonbeams. "-Y-you saved me!" Jasper stuttered. "You don't need to thank me. I'm just back for redemption. By the way, name's Phosphorus." the dragon named Phosphorus replied coolly. "But why did you do it? Mommy is pretty merciful toward all dragons!" Jasper questioned. Phosphorus chucked, "What if I told you I was once in the assassin's scales right now?" Seeing the confused cock to Jasper's head, Phosphorus went on, "I was always loyal to Scarlet. Most say she's psychotic, and only favored the richest of dragons. But really, she was a just queen, who ruled her army with an iron fist. She always kept promises- well, except with that Kestrel dragon. And I was always one of her allies that she consulted for ideas. Then that retched RainWing came, and basically blew up the kingdom. They call themselves the 'Dragonets of Destiny'. Ha. Maybe if they had a real destiny, they wouldn't be so scrawny. Maybe they wouldn't destroy every kingdom they see, and be taken prisoner at every opportunity. Anyway, I was so loyal to Scarlet that I attempted to kill Ruby and her sister. I actually ended up taking her sister's life, while your mother watched in horror," And in this moment, Phosphorus rubbed her temples, perhaps wishing to forget taking a glace at the face of a helpless dragonet watching her sister die. "Scarlet was actually grateful I had eliminated an heir. Ruby- well, she never forgot. Once she became queen, I was banished. I've been pleaded for years that I'm now an innocent dragon who wishes she never killed a little dragon- her sister. I saw this assassin sneak in, so I though, An eye for an eye.... Now I'm here." The moment was interrupted by a rapping noise, tap, tap, tap. Jasper gasped, "SHE'S HATCHING!" A little red beak poked out, the rest of its owner's body struggling to escape. Phosphorus, clearly experienced with eggs, gently crackled the shell. It shattered, bits flying everywhere. "She's so beautiful," they both said After the assassination, Ruby was furious that Phosphorus came back into the kingdom, but when she told her story, Ruby welcomed her with open arms. But, the queen never mentioned the fact that her daughter nearly died- she just mused about her sister's killer doing a good deed for the kingdom. This made Jasper resent her mother even more. At youth, you'd lay, awake at night at scheme Personality "Alone, I'm a whole 'nother monster " ~Princess Jasper In public, Jasper is a loud and extroverted dragon. She loves the people of the kingdom, but really, she has to. They could be her subjects one day. She treats each one with the most respect that she can give. At times, this is hard, and Jasper sometimes breaks this rule. Luckily, having an even more public sister means that the awkward times can be turned around by a good laugh. Jasper loves crowds, and hates being alone. That's because alone time means vent time. While alone, the bustling of red scales cannot distract her from the internal battle of life. Jasper becomes panic- stricken and paranoid, and begins to think of the "what ifs" of life. What if there is another assassin? What if Mother discovers my plot? What if I wake up tomorrow and Jewel is gone? In the darkness, it's even worse. For Jasper, the night brings out even more fear and anxiety. A normally cheerful and talkative dragon can be found crying in a corner in dark. That's what she means by "a whole different monster". Of course, only Princess Jewel knows this. Jasper keeps her secret, and most likely would become very sensitive if one found out. Due to her approach towards the dragon populace, the public loves Jasper. Well, of course there are those orthodox SkyWings who still want Ruby or Scarlet to be queen. But, Jasper is not only a charmer, but is at the age where she would be able to claim the throne for herself. Over the years, Jasper's treatment is getting even better, if it was even bad in the first place. Some even call her "Queen Jasper", much to Ruby's distaste. Despite being a caring dragon that values the life of her subjects, Jasper is actually quite sadistic at some times. She adores the arena fights of Scarlet's arena, because she sees it as a fair trail. "A prisoner must prove themselves to actually show they're worthy" she says. Seeing a SkyWing tradition take place brightens up Jasper's day, as it releases tensions of the princess's day. Sometimes, while upset, Jasper will torture her prey before killing it, then have a good laugh about it. Being just is everything to Jasper. A firm believer in karma, she believes that if one is not punished properly, bad vibes spread, decreasing morale. Ruby's easygoing attitude is a step down to her, which is one of the many reasons that she wants her mother dead. One of the few "good things" Ruby gave her daughter was a good education. She had a private lesson from one of Pyrrhia's most renowned teachers, a brilliant young NightWing. In private, the two flirted, and almost hooked up. Unfortunately, he died of a stroke. Jasper was never the same, but she would always education- mostly history. Perhaps the scariest trait of Jasper is her ability to fake things. Even the most foolhardy dragons would be unable to spot her lies, or at least not outwardly. Lying is one of the things that Jasper does best. Ruby is convinced that Jasper loves her, hates Scarlet, and has no desire to be queen. If only she knew... The thing is, she does. Ruby knows about Jasper's desire, yet still leads her to believe she is completely naive. Because of this, Jasper thinks her mother hates her for petty reasons, and uses this against her. Jasper has a larger superiority complex than she lets on. Of all the things that you would change But it was just a dream Love Status "Not interested!" ~Princess Jasper Ruby has been trying to set up Jasper for years. And frankly, she doesn't like it. The only dragon she ever loved died (see Personality section) Without him, she's been a broken heart. Once a dragon open-minded to love, she now hates it with passion. Jasper believes that her love was the thing that killed him. This is false, but anyway, she's not open to romance. It's been confirmed that Jasper is demisexual. For those who don't know what that means, it means that she'll love someone only after having a close bond with them. So far, that close bond hasn't formed with anyone. Here we are, don't turn away now Fanfictions she's in *Long Live The Queen Just ask for Jasper to be included in your fanfiction! I'm brutally honest. Hey, it's not a bad thing. Relationships "I've given up on sugarcoating things. Once, I worried about dragons hating me. Then, I realize there'll always be those who hate me for whatever I do." ~Princess Jasper Queen Ruby Ruby and Jasper have a rather tumultuous relationship. Due to the fact that Jasper reminds her of Scarlet, Ruby already disliked her personally, and she hoped that she'd be obedient. However, that didn't happen, so Ruby hates her, and has way too high standards for her. Romance Jasper loooooves her music. She constantly invites her band to preform in the Sky Kingdom. However, Jasper is always nervous of the uproar she causes in the kingdom. Her fans are insane, and some of them are quite dangerous. This means that Jasper puts up a lot of guards at concert. Romance's largest concert is at Jasper's hatching day celebration. Merlin Merlin wants Jasper on the throne instead of Ruby. But Jasper personally hasn't met her. Jewel Jasper has a lot of love for her little sister, especially since she's no threat for the throne. Jewel is her life coach, and always gives her advice. She also helps give Jasper a better image, and is a big role in what Jasper is today. Add ocs here if you want. more pics coming soon! Gallery "I exist" ~Princess Jasper Princess jasper.png|by bone infojasper.png|the thing in the infobox jasperlineart.png|lineart by ns, colored by bone jasper_human.png|hyooman jasperye.jpg jasper.fr.png JasperFinal.jpg|Well... It's Princess Jasper just another la devotee.jpg|human redo! {| Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+